Computing devices can be accessed at almost any time and any place and can contain a tremendous amount of information relating to people, organizations, general interests, personal events, and numerous other situations. These computing devices can be utilized to record various activities or other events and to share those recorded activities with others.
As it relates to organizations, meetings and other events should allow participants the opportunity to achieve common goals while mitigating wasted time, regardless if the attendees are sitting around a table or around the country. In addition, meetings should be more than merely isolated events but should be a piece of an overall collaborative framework or organizational goal. Further, attendees should have access to the most accurate, up-to-date information as well as information that is accessible by all participants in order to help the team as a whole perform at a higher level of efficiency.
An example of an activity is an organization meeting that is intended for participants located at a single site or at multiple sites across the country or across the globe. Due to various availability situations, not all participants might be able to attend the meeting. Similarly, there can be input from uninvited individuals that might be an important addition to the meeting. Those unable to attend or those that were not invited can view a recorded meeting and any comments or other information relating to the meeting must be submitted in a separate format (e.g., phone call, email, and so forth). Not all persons that should receive the separately submitted information might receive the information due to distribution issues as well as other issues. This can produce inefficiencies as well as various participants not being informed of the latest developments.